


Мало кто знает

by mr_inferiority



Series: Ода Гранту Гастину [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: M/M, Yoga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грант занимается йогой, а Стивен - мозгоебством</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мало кто знает

Мало кто знает, какой Грант Гастин на самом деле гибкий.

Его занятия йогой всегда начинаются с медитации. Он садится в позу лотоса, кладет руки на колени ладонями вверх, прикрывает глаза и уходит в себя примерно на пятнадцать минут. Его лицо расслабляется, губы чуть приоткрыты, спина прямая и ровная, и Стив будто сам расслабляется, отрешаясь от внешнего мира.

Именно после медитации Грант принимается демонстрировать все чудеса своей гибкости. Стив никогда не спрашивал, где тот этому научился, на занятиях ли йогой, в секции гимнастики или он от природы такой пластичный, без труда гнущийся во все стороны.

В первый раз Гастин подробно объяснял каждую асану сбитому с толка Стиву, как правильно дышать, сколько минут занимает та или иная поза, на какие органы или мышцы направлен эффект, с чего лучше начать новичку и какая асана сложная даже для него самого. Амелл попробовал тогда принять пару поз, но понял, что с таким стояком в штанах йогой лучше не заниматься.

Мало кто знает, что съемки сериала могут занять весь день. У них есть два или три длительных перерыва и несколько коротких, чтобы перекусить.

В один из таких перерывов Грант неизменно идет в свой трейлер, где мебели почти нет, потому что с таким ростом в ограниченном пространстве йогой особо не позанимаешься.

У Гастина длиннющие ноги, жилистые, поросшие курчавыми черными волосками, и когда он встает на локти, вытянув ноги к потолку, Стиву хочется подойти к нему, и погладить их. Погладить бедра и икры, пощекотать голую пятку и тонкую щиколотку, чтобы Грант рассмеялся, теряя равновесие, а Амелл бы его подхватил.

Но Грант не любит, когда его отвлекают. Гранту вообще не нравится то, что в самом углу его трейлера в красном кресле-мешке сидит Стив и смотрит на него во все глаза, иногда, не удержавшись, гладит вставший член в свободных спортивных брюках. Но Амелла это только заводит еще больше.

Он знает, что после того, как Гастин закончит, вытрет вспотевший лоб с растрепанной прилипшей челкой пушистым полотенцем, глотнет воды из специальной бутылки с черным значком Найк, только после всего этого он вопросительно посмотрит на Стивена, как бы говоря: «Ну и что ты тут делаешь? Ну и что ты смотришь на меня? Чего ты хочешь?». Ему плевать на Стива все то время, пока он занимается йогой или медитирует, он максимально расслаблен, он отрешен от этого мира, в котором полно таких вот похотливых мужиков, жадным взглядом лапающих его, он правильно вдыхает и выдыхает, ему абсолютно все равно.

Амелл улыбается немного уставшему Гранту, уже почти пять часов вечера, перерыв заканчивается через сорок минут, а тому еще нужно успеть в душ, но Стиву хватит и двадцати. Он встает с мягкого кресла, и стремительно подходит к Гастину, который тут же захлопывается, замыкается в себе, насупившись, скрестив руки на груди.

Это их любимая игра – Грант сопротивляется, Амелл наступает.

Стив знает, что нравится Гастину, еще с первой встречи нравится, когда о сериале «Флэш» только начали несмело поговаривать. Стив нравится Гранту по-настоящему, глубоко, но того выворачивает от одной только мысли, что он спит с женатым мужчиной, что где-то там жена Амелла баюкает их дочку, а в это время Гастин самозабвенно отдается ее законному мужу.

Поэтому в их отношениях всегда присутствует нотка принуждения. Стива это даже возбуждает, пробуждая инстинкт охотника, тем более, что в Гастине полно этой виктимности – в его розовых тонких губах, в серых искрящихся глазах, в густых мягких бровях, в пушистых ресницах, в тонких запястьях и щиколотках, в родинках, рассыпанных по всему телу; Гранту же это оправдание – «я не хочу этого на самом деле, я не могу ему сопротивляться, он меня заставляет, если я не соглашусь, он сделает что-то плохое».

Мало кто знает, как Стив тащится от его родинок. Родинки Гастина – личный фетиш Стивена Амелла. Ему нравится собирать губами созвездия на его теле, выцеловывая родинки в одном ему понятном порядке. Ему нравится обводить их пальцем, касаться языком, чувствовать, как Грант подрагивает от его движений.

Стив притягивает его к себе, сразу прижимаясь бедрами к его бедрам, потираясь об него стояком.

Грант давно перестал использовать слова, чтобы отговорить Амелла. Раньше он беспомощно умолял: ну пожалуйста, остановись, подумай, ну зачем тебе это, не надо, не трогай меня, нет, нет, убери руки! Это было так фальшиво, хотя Стив знал, что Грант был абсолютно искренен, что Амелла разбирал смех, который он глушил, вцепившись в его плечо зубами, иногда всерьез прихватывая кожу сквозь футболку.

Теперь Грант сопротивляется молча.

Стивен сильнее его, худого, тонкого, он заламывает ему руки за спину, разворачивает, прижимает к стене, то и дело прихватывая губами то его покрасневшее ухо, то шею, стараясь сдержать себя в руках и не оставить засосов.

Мало кто знает, как это невыносимо для Стива – не пометить Гастина, не выжечь у него на груди, на лбу – «собственность Стивена Амелла». Как тяжело разомкнуть зубы, когда хочется прикусить до крови, чтобы Грант бился в его руках и орал от боли. Стив всегда нежен в постели, но не с этим парнем, который с удовольствием подставил бы шею в жажде принадлежать другому, если бы Амелл сделал для него то же самое.

Грант смешно пыхтит, от него слегка пахнет потом и мокрой тканью, гелем для душа и древесным одеколоном. Стив приспускает свои спортивные штаны и боксеры, пытается сделать то же самое с узкими шортами Гастина, но тот мешает, отталкиваясь руками от стены, мотает головой, и иногда шипит, когда Амелл, забравшись к нему под футболку, сжимает между пальцами напряженный сосок, или впивается короткими ногтями в худой бок.

Наконец, битва за шорты выиграна – Стив неаккуратно сплевывает на ладонь, несколько раз проводит по твердому члену с багровой головкой, и, взяв его в руки, направляет Гастину между напряженных ягодиц.

Мало кто знает, какая разработанная, рабочая дырка у Гранта Гастина. (Стив был бы рад, если бы никто не знал, но он не исключает других вариантов). Первый раз его это немного шокирует – Грант кажется ему скромным, милым, совсем юным пареньком, где-то даже стеснительным. Потом Амелл вспоминает, в какой сфере они крутятся, и забивает на этот факт. Гранта не надо долго готовить, член легко скользит, не причиняя боли ни ему, ни Стиву, и это даже хорошо.

Гастин оттопыривает задницу, и Стивен принимается трахать его глубже, с оттяжкой, хватает за подбородок и целует подставленные губы – обычно на этом этапе Грант перестает сучиться, и наслаждается их сексом так же, как и Амелл.

Мало кто знает, что Грант практически никогда не стонет, когда Стив его трахает. Наверное, эти дыхательные упражнения действительно помогают. Он только иногда шумно выдыхает или хрипит, когда уже почти кончает. Эти звуки для Стивена самая большая похвала.

Кровати в трейлере Гранта нет, поэтому трахать его лицом к лицу удается нечасто. Иногда Стив подхватывает его на руки, и тогда Гастин смотрит на него, не отрываясь и почти не моргая. В его серых глазах блестят слезы, но на губах появляется улыбка. Амелл целует его в щеку, в висок почти целомудренно, и тогда Грант закатывает глаза, сжимая его в себе сильнее.

У Стива никогда не было партнера, который всегда кончал с ним одновременно, кроме Гастина. Иногда он кончает без рук, и тогда Стив долго воркует над ним, шепча на ухо всякую ласковую чепуху, гладит по взмокшим волосам и отпаивает холодной водой, потому что Грант после этого почти без сознания.

После они еще некоторое время сидят вдвоем на кресле-мешке, и только тогда Стив целует свои любимые родинки – прямо под левым глазом, друг под другом. Длинные ресницы Гранта щекочат его скулы, тот морщится от неизменной стивовой жесткой щетины, но в такие моменты, Стив знает - тот почти счастлив.

Потом они оба принимают душ в узкой душевой кабинке трейлера, переругиваясь под шум льющейся воды. Стив предлагает нормально встретиться в следующий выходной, сходить в кино, после - завалиться в пиццерию, а потом нормально потрахаться в съемной квартире Амелла в Ванкувере. Грант неохотно соглашается, к нему снова возвращается его чувство вины и угрызения совести.

Мало кто знает, что в эти моменты, когда Гастин выходит из душа, распаренный, заполошенно бегает по трейлеру в поисках одежды, дезодоранта, кед, проверяет мобильник и изо всех сил не смотрит на Стива, Стив ненавидит себя больше всего.

Он думает о дочери, о Кассандре, о том, что они сейчас гостят у его матери, о Гранте, который однажды все-таки сумеет найти в себе силы и выгнать Амелла из своей жизни. По крайней мере, как любовника. Он заслуживает нормальных отношений, думает Стивен. Он классный парень, веселый, симпатичный, мягкий, и он заслуживает нормальных отношений.

Но мало кто знает, что Стив не готов его отпустить. Он любит свою дочь – она лучшее, что произошло в его жизни, он обожают свою жену и не представляет жизни без нее. Но Грант… это его собственный дар, его собственный подарок, его темная сторона, его одержимость, воплощение его похоти, и Амелл не может просто так от него отказаться.

Наверное, в жизни каждого человека присутствует что-то в этом роде. Какая-то неведомая слабость, страсть, как сочный бургер для тех, кто на диете, или покер для заядлых игроков.

Мало кто знает, какая слабость у Стивена Амелла.

Да кто вообще знает? Стив надеется, что никто.

Но не исключает других вариантов.


End file.
